


Tortured by his Own Voice|Dreamon one-shot

by HowlingCreator



Series: Dreamon [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dreamon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCreator/pseuds/HowlingCreator
Summary: Dream was finally in control of his body again, but at what cost? The Dreamon had finally found an end to its tirade in his body, but it had taken him down with it. Now he was trapped in the inescapable prison the Dreamon had commissioned, his own voice his only company.*Based on the Dreamon theory on the SMP!*
Series: Dreamon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096871
Kudos: 59





	Tortured by his Own Voice|Dreamon one-shot

He wished he at least had a bed in this box. The floor was the most uncomfortable thing he had to deal with in a long time. Dream sat on the floor, his legs stretched out and his back leaning against the obsidian wall behind him. It hadn’t been but half a day since the mercenary had betrayed him and led the charge with his friends against him, and he was already tired of the muted walls around him, the ever-flowing lava in front of him. He hardly remembered a lot of the events, but he did remember the haunting trek through the prison as Sam had led him to the cell where he currently sat.  
Dream looked down at his grungy hand with its fingerless gloves and dirty cloak sleeves. It had been so long since he had felt so utterly in control of his own body, and it unsettled him.  
\----------  
He had barely been conscious in his mind when the Dreamon had brutally shoved him into control of his body in front of the crowd of his friends-or who he still thought were his friends, “ _You’ve only got one life left. I’d be careful._ ” The voice of the creature had whispered as it had receded into the now open prison where he had been previously. Dream had glanced frantically at his friends before his gaze settled on Tommy, who stood foreboding over him with his axe. Without another word, Tommy took a swing at him and Dream backpedaled, “Wait, wait! Tommy, listen!” He had shouted, his own terrified voice shrill in his ears.  
“No, you listen here, Dream.” Tommy shot back with a cold glare-had the Dreamon finally snapped on the boy, he wondered to himself despite his fright. Dream braced himself against the dark wall of the vault and Tommy advanced towards him again. Dream’s frantic mind whirled as he tried to remember any details in his scattered memories that could possibly save his life, “I have the book! Schlatt had a book that could bring back the dead; that’s why I sided with him!” He shouted as he latched onto the fragmented memory from the ram dictator. Tommy stopped in his tracks, frozen in shock. The others had gone completely silent while Tommy had advanced on him, and they all watched him.  
“Without me, you can’t bring anyone back. Wilbur will be gone, all of you will be gone, once you die.” He stammered, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest, “You can bring back Wilbur…” Tommy murmured to himself, a mixture of hope and fear mingled into his whisper. Dream stared at Tommy, his mask askew so his wide green eyes stared back at the boy’s baby blues, “If I die, you won’t be able to bring anyone back.” He added, “I can’t just let you go free, but I can’t kill you. What do I do?” Tommy asked, his voice stronger now, “We can put him in the prison, Tommy.” Sam spoke up from the front of the crowd, his voice echoing through the silent chamber. Tommy looked back at Sam, “The prison?” Sam nodded his affirmation and stepped forward, “We can lock him up. He won’t be able to escape.” He spoke confidently. Tommy nodded at Sam, before tossing a glance at Dream, his eyes glowing with barely constrained hatred.  
\----------  
“What have you done to me?” Dream whispered to himself as he stared at the dull ceiling that blended with the rest of his cell. The lava in front of him sizzled and popped as it continuously flowed through the entranceway. The mask he had used to hold so dear now lay discarded near the cauldron, the clasps draped across the floor where they had splayed when he’d thrown the mask. His green eyes narrowed with no emotion, his gaze far away from the piece on the floor, “How did I fall so far?”  
\---------  
Dream scribbled in one of the many books that had been placed in the chest against his back. The silence in the cell aside from the occasional lava pops or quiet screeches had brought him almost to the edge of insanity. He knew the Dreamon still lurked inside his head, but it was so still and he had fixated on the dull ringing in his ears from the mostly silent cell. After some scrambling through the cell to find something that could make noise, he had finally decided to write in his books to offer something in the void.  
He still wasn’t sure how long it had been since the time he had drifted back to consciousness and some of _its_ memories had begun invading his brain. He was only able to remember bits and pieces of what the thing had done, but he had decided to write some of what he remembered down in an effort to work through why the others had looked at him with such contempt in the last hours of his freedom. His hand shook as he stopped writing, the terrible memories invading his mind, “I never should have let you in. They’ll never see me the same again…” He mumbled as he stared at the book in his lap. He could feel the guilt creeping into his heart as he read over what he had written. What had he done to his friends? If he could even call them that at this point. He shoved the book off his lap with a violent push and curled into himself as the book slid across the floor, making a quiet hissing sound. He gripped the sleeves of the cloak that wasn’t his, not really, as he struggled to calm his steadily increasing breathing, “I had no choice… I just wanted them to stop fighting… I wanted us to be together…” He mumbled to himself through his labored breaths.  
“ _And that’s what you did. They stopped fighting each other._ ” The vile voice he loathed drifted through his brain, “ _You brought the family together, didn’t you? Did you expect to be a part of that?_ ” It added with a ruthless tone. Dream’s eyes threatened to fill with tears and he gripped the cloak even tighter to keep from crumbling, “And what about George and Sapnap? Tommy? Why did you take everything from them? Force everything away from me?” He stammered with a shaky voice, a mixture of unshed tears and fear.  
" _I didn’t much like the thought of being locked in here with you simpering away in my head without an outlet for you._ ” The Dreamon prattled on, its voice almost bored in tone, “So you left me to learn all that you had done while you languished in my misery in my head?” Dream asked as he sniffled to keep the tears at bay. He couldn’t even feel anger at himself, at the Dreamon, for what he had done. He had unleashed this force of nature unto the world, and the Dreamon had done as it had seen fit with no human attachments or emotions. He had been so wrapped up in his need to make sure his server had remained safe and happy, that he hadn’t thought of the consequences of his actions. Maybe he deserved this cell for what he had let into this world, but the way his heart clenched told him that he didn’t deserve this cut off from his friends without an explanation. He just wanted to tell them what he had done.  
\----------  
The scratch of the quill filled the cell as Dream wrote in the book once again. It had become a diary at this point. He had written down what he-no, the Dreamon-had done and he had begun cataloguing his thoughts. He glanced at the clock on the wall as he stopped writing. He had been in the cell for a day and a half at this point. Tommy had promised to visit him, and he hated the rush of joy that ran through his body as he thought about it. He knew that it wasn’t entirely his joy either-the Dreamon languished in the thought that it could work its manipulative magic and possibly set up their escape. It hadn’t been long since the festival, but he already figured out exactly what the Dreamon’s inner workings were, “Or did you?” The Dreamon whispered in his head. He jumped slightly at suddenly hearing the voice, his joy immediately tapering off as an unconscious defense mechanism. Dream kept writing, ignoring it with a deadpan expression, although he silently hoped Tommy had been truthful in his promise. Anything to offer a reprieve from the Dreamon’s possible torment.  
“ _I’d work on those thoughts of yours._ ” The Dreamon murmured and goose bumps ran along Dream’s arms, “ _It’s just you and me in here. If I know every thought you have, it’s going to get quite interesting between us._ ” It added, the familiar manipulative purr reverberating through his skull. Dream continued writing, although he could feel the sweat beginning to bead on his hands, under his gloves, “ _I hope Tommy comes today. I have to apologize to him, even if he doesn’t know it’s me. The trauma I caused him won’t just disappear, but I have to say it._ ” The Dreamon read with a small laugh, “ _You’re going to be so fun to torment._ ”  
\---------  
Dream stood against the netherite block barrier at the edge of his cell, his eyes set on Tommy as he moved across the lava chasm on his platform. He had grudgingly latched the mask onto his face after Sam had relayed to him that Tommy would be arriving soon. He couldn’t help the pride that bubbled in his heart at seeing the young man that Tommy had become while he had been away. His lips pursed in a thin line-he had been the one that caused him to mature so fast, though. The Dreamon squirmed in his head, but said nothing. He would be prodded about this later, he knew.  
Tommy stepped off the platform and it receded slowly, “I’ll be on the other side. Let me know when you’re ready, Tommy.” Sam spoke with his monotone voice as the lava slowly began filling the chasm again. Dream stepped away from the blocks as they sank into the ground where they belonged. He found himself retreating to the back of the cell as Tommy entered, his shoulders set with a stern expression. Sweat beaded on Dream’s brow as he looked at Tommy, so demanding in front of him despite being younger than him.  
“Hello.” Dream started, forcing himself to stand straighter and giving his voice an air of calm, “Hello Dream.” Tommy greeted. His voice still held disdain, but it wasn’t as blatantly angry as it had previously been, “So what brings you to my cell?” Dream asked as he ran a hand over the cauldron beside the lectern idly. Tommy watched the man opposite him closely. Despite knowing he couldn’t do anything against him, Tommy was weary of him. If only he knew that he would never intentionally hurt him like it had.  
“I just thought I would come and visit you in the cell that was meant for me.” Tommy answered nonchalantly as he looked over the cell, “Well, I’ll give you the tour. This here is where I wash my hands. I have a bunch of books here as well. I’m going to start writing. I haven’t really yet, but I plan to.” Dream gushed and he walked to each part of the cell during his explanation. Tommy frowned but it held no scorn, “What is this hole here?” Tommy asked as he walked to the corner of the cell.  
“I’ll show you. Punch me.” Dream answered quickly. Tommy did as he was instructed and seconds later, Dream plopped through the hole in the ceiling and into the puddle, “He’s got me spawn locked.” Dream added. Dream settled in the middle of the cell as the two lapsed into silence. He wanted to say so much, but he wasn’t sure if he could even say it. He knew that Tommy would never believe him after what he had been through.  
Tommy’s blue eyes focused on Dream, staring as if he was scrutinizing each detail. Admittedly, Dream’s hair was messy from when he had broken down earlier, and his clothes were crinkled from the strange positions he had been in as he held onto the fabric. He probably looked like shit, but he was glad to be in control of his own body again. Dream looked back at Tommy in silence a moment longer, “I’m sorry, Tommy.” He said at last, his voice soft. Tommy looked puzzled, “Sorry?” He asked, “Sorry for what?”  
“Sorry for everything.” Dream answered. He knew it didn’t sound genuine, but nothing would sound as genuine to him as those three words to him. Dream could feel the hum of the Dreamon in the back of his head, but he ignored it for the moment. Tommy stepped closer to him, “Ah, what if I could be your counselor then? Talk about our problems?” He answered jokingly, although Dream could see the way his fingers tapped against the sides of his legs nervously.  
“How do you feel about losing all your stuff?” Tommy pressed on. Dream furrowed his brows, “I’m sad. I lost my items, my friends, my server.” He listed, each word stabbing at his heart at how true it was. And not from the perspective of the Dreamon. Tommy grinned a little, enjoying himself a little bit at seeing Dream’s reaction, “Who do you miss the most, Dream?” He prodded. Dream froze at hearing the question.  
Seconds ticked by as memories from the Dreamon flooded his mind, “I think you should go, Tommy.” He answered finally, his head tilted down despite him not being able to see his face because of the mask, “Who do you miss the most, Dream?” Tommy continued on. Dream looked at Tommy before striding up to the front of the cell, “Warden! Tommy needs to go-he’s ready to go!” He called through the lava wall.  
“Are you ready to go, Tommy?” Sam’s voice cut in to the silence following Dream’s words, “Yeah I’m ready to go.” Tommy agreed, his eyes still focused on the man in front of the lava, “Stand in the water.” Sam instructed.  
“What? Why do I need to stand in the water-” 

“Just stand in the water.” Sam repeated calmly as potion bottles fell through the hole in the ceiling. Tommy stepped closer, still confused, as another bottle fell down and struck near his feet, causing his body to disappear. Dream watched where the boy had been standing previously as he moved back into his cell. He could feel the Dreamon’s presence surging as his heart ached. Even if he could see the ones he missed the most, they wouldn’t actually see _him_. He could hear the muffled speaking of Tommy and Sam from the other side of the lava, but he didn’t care to listen to what they were saying. He collapsed on his ass, his back striking the obsidian wall behind him.  
\----------  
“ _So did you plan to let me into your heart earlier, or could you not contain yourself?_ ” Dream’s own voice whispered to him as he sat against the wall, his head tilted back on it and his eyes closed. Dream’s heart stuttered slightly at hearing the voice, “Why does it matter to you? No matter what I do you’ll find a way to hurt me. I have attachments, and you know it. You always have.” Dream responded, opening his eyes as his defeated voice filled the cell’s silence. The Dreamon’s laugh reverberated through his skull at his words, “ _Ever since you jumped through that End portal, I knew that there was something I could use against you. And the fact that you’re here now makes it all the better._ ” It agreed. His own voice sounded strange to his ears-so soft-spoken, in a way that he knew was dangerous.  
Dream hadn’t bothered to take off the cloak and mask after Tommy’s visit, his devastation so consuming that he had collapsed in the same spot where he now sat and hadn’t moved. Now he shucked off the material and tossed it on the floor, cringing at the clanking as the mask struck the ground, “You can’t hurt them anymore, and that’s all that matters. They won’t have to endure anymore of your torment.”  
“ _I’m not worried about them. I don’t need control of your body to break you._ ” The Dreamon responded, and even though it was a disembodied voice, there was a dark smile in his voice, “ _You weren’t supposed to be here when I enacted my plans, but now that you are, I will make you relive every thing I have ever done to those that you love, and I will torment you about the possibilities to come. I don’t need to be able to move your arm, or lift each foot, because it’s just you and me, and I’m in your head forever now. And you can’t escape me. So let’s make it fun. How much despair can you handle before I break you?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know in the previous installation I said I would write about the exile arc, but I had so much inspiration for some Dreamon angst for the prison, and I had to post it. Essentially, this is in the same world as the previous one. Dream's consciousness had been brought back to his body in the time between the two stories, and is basically just vibing in the back of his head. He essentially woke up in the vault after the Dreamon shoved him into control and it goes from there.


End file.
